


Young Blood [Grindeldore Songfics]

by ThisJasch



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wizarding World - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisJasch/pseuds/ThisJasch
Summary: Ein Moment der Ruhe.Ein Augenblick voll ReueDas sehnen nach der alten Liebe.Die Erinnerung an das Grauen.Zwei gequälte Seelen denken über ihre Beziehung nach.Songs:Young blood von 5SOS8 Letters von Why Don't WeEldertree von Mir  (Instumental von Unfinishedsongs)
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 2





	1. Youngblood

Remember the words you told me, love me 'til the day I die

Albus entfernt langsam die Decke, die den spiegel Nerhegeb bedeckte, und enthüllte somit sein tieftest Bedürfnis. Im spiegel sieht er sich mit Gellert zusammen den Blutpakt besiegeln, der sie davon abhalten soll sich gegenseitig zu bekämpfen. Mit tiefster Sehnsucht schaut der Hogwarts Lehrer die Szene mit an. 

Surrender my everything 'cause you made me believe you're mine

“Expecto Patronum”, zaubert Gellert seinen Patrons her. Es war ein Phonix, derselbe wie Albus. Seitdem er damals aus Godric Hollow geflohen ist, hat sich nichts geändert. Er sehend sich nach Albus Dumbeldore. Wollten sie nicht gemeinsam für das größere wohl kämpfen? 

Yeah, you used to call me baby, now you calling me by name

  
  


Albus berührt Gellerts Erscheinung im Spiegel ein trauriges Lächeln schleicht sich auf seine Lippen, wenn die Leute wüsten wie nah sie sich standen, wäre das, dass Ende seiner Kariere. 

Er versucht seinen blick vom Spiegel zu wenden. Doch er würde noch für Stunden dran kleben bleiben. 

Takes one to know one, yeah you beat me at my ow n damn game

Auch Gellert ist frustriert. Er versprach vor kurzem eine Welt, in der man frei Lieben kann, dabei hat er seine Liebe für seine Vision aufgegeben. Es wäre falsch zu behaupten, dass er diese Entscheidung nicht doch bereut, jedoch ist Grindelwald so sehr von seiner Idee überzeugt, das er selbst sein Leben dafür opfern würde. 

You push and you push and I'm pulling away Pulling away from you

Gellert wie auch Albus erinnern sich noch an den Kampf zwischen ihnen, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Aberforth, Albus Bruder und Gellert standen sich gegenüber. Sie schmissen sich Flüche gegen den Kopf. Als Albus einschreitet geschah es.

Bis heute weis niemand welcher, von den drei Flüchen, Ariane erwischt hatte. Doch eins war klar. Die Schwester von Albus und Aberforth starb ihretwegen. 

I give and I give and I give and you take, give and you take

“Gellert warte.” schrie Albus dem flüchteten hinterher. Gellert blieb stehen, der damals 16-Jährige zitterte am ganzen Leib. Es war das erstmal das er vielleicht für den Tod eines Menschen verantwortlich war. Auch Albus war aufgebracht. Er wusste nicht was er machen sollte. Auch er gab sich die schuld an dem Tod seiner Schwester. 

Youngblood

Say you want me

“Komm mit Albus, lass uns fliehen.” Der älter Zauberer schüttelte den Kopf. : “Gellert, wir können doch nicht so einfach flieh?” 

Say you want me

Out of your life

  
  


“Gut, du kannst bleiben ich gehe.” seufzte Gellert. “ Nein. Geh nicht diesen dunkeln Weg. Wir müssen jetzt die Verantwortung für unsere Taten übernehmen.” Gellert schaute in die Augen des älteren. 

And I'm just a dead man walking tonight

Grindelwald wie auch Dumbeldore wachen aus ihrer Tagträumerei auf. In der Vergangenheit zu Leben bringt nicht, vielleicht standen sie sich früher näher als Brüder aber Fakt ist das sie beide nun Feinde sind. 

But you need it, yeah, you need it

All of the time

Grindelwald läuft durch die Straßen von Paris, während in Britannien Professor Dumbeldore, der sich endlich vom Spiegel lösen konnte, durch die Gänge von Hogwarts schleicht. 

Mittlerweile ist die Nacht eingebrochen. Beide Zauberer starten in einen klaren Sternenhimmel 

  
  


Youngblood

Say you want me

Say you want me

Back in your life

  
  


“Ich kann nicht, ist nur die halbe Wahrheit” gesteht Albus sich selbst. “Tief im inneren fühle ich mich noch mit Gellert verbunden.” Auch der dunkele Zauberer, Gellert Grindelwald, musste sich etwas eingestehen. “ Auch ohne den Blutpack, wäre ich nicht stark genug dir gegen über Zustehen, Albus.”

So I'm just a dead man crawling tonight

'Cause I need it, yeah, I need it

All of the time

Yeah, ooh ooh ooh

Gellert nimmt den Blutpakt und hielt ihn gegen Mondlicht. “Wenn ich es wäre, würde ich ihn nicht immer mit mir herumschleppen. Sondern einfach zerstören. Was sollte mich dann daran hindern dich zu besiegen.” 

Albus sieht sich die Narbe auf seiner Hand nochmal an, bevor er in sein Büro verschwindet. 


	2. 8 Letters

**You know me the best**

**You know my worst, see me hurt, but you don't judge.**

Ein Junger Albus Dumbledore schaut in die zweifarbigen Augen seines Gegenübers. 

Sie glänzten, waren voller Leidenschaft. Es war das Feuer eines Jungen Mannes, der etwas erreichen möchte. Aber dar war ein Hauch von Melancholie in ihnen. 

**That, right there, is the scariest feeling**

Sie teilten sich die Vision, einer besseren Welt. In der Zauberer ihren rechtmäßigen Platz einnehmen sollten. Die Unterdrückung durch Muggel würde endlich ein Ende finden. 

**Opening and closing up again**

Dafür liebte Albus seinen Freund. Für das feuer das er in ihn entfachte. Für die Sicherheit und die Macht die er ihm gab. 

**I've been hurt so I don't trust**

Aber das Glück war nie auf ihrer Seite gewesen. Während Gellert an den Traum festhielt, verlor Albus alles, was er je liebte. Ariane, Aberforth und Gellert. 

**Now here we are, staring at the ceiling**

Die Erinnerungen waren tief in ihn eingebrannt. Als er, seine erste, einzige und wahre Liebe, auf der anderen Seite des Schlachtfeldes, stehen sah, wurde ihm etwas klar.

**I've said those words before but it was a lie**

Der dunkele Zauberer Sah in die blauen Augen seines Alten Freundes. Damals Planeten sie diesen Traum gemeinsam. Damals wollten sie gemeinsam eine Welt, des Friedens, der Wahrheit und der Liebe schaffen. “Oh was ist nur aus uns geworden! 

**And you deserve to hear them a thousand times**

“Grindelwald es ist vorbei.” Der blonde Zauberer, der von seiner Liebe besiegt worden war, schaute, Albus das letzte Mal an. Er schien erleichtert zu sein. Gellert nahm sich einen Ruck und küsste den Gewinner, auf die Lippen.

**If all it is is eight letters**

**Why is it so hard to say?**

Albus war perplex aber auch elektrisiert. Er schlang, seine Arme um den gefallenen. Und fing an zu weinen. “Wieso, Gellert?” Der jüngere lächelte sanft. “Ich liebe dich!” 

“Wirklich?”

“Wirklich!” 

**If all it is is eight letters**

**Why am I in my own way?**

Albus atmete tief durch. “Ich liebe dich auch!” Sie küssten sich noch ein Mal. Die Auroren die sich um sie versammelt haben waren geschockt. Mehr als nur geschockt. Albus und Gellert ein Paar. Niemand hat das kommen sehen. 

Stand Dumbledore vielleicht unter dem Imperius-Fluch 

  
  


_ Harry sprang aus dem Denkarium. Er war ein wenig geschockt und verwirrt. Ist das damals wirklich so gewesen? “Was du gerade gesehen hast, ist eine gefälschte Erinnerung von mir.” _

_ Harry schaute sich um und sah seinen Schulleiter im Tür rahmen stehen. “Eine gefälschte Erinnerung so wie Professor Slughorns ?” fragte Harry. Dumbeldore nickte seufzend und blickte in das Denkarium  _

_ Eine umgehangene stille füllte den Raum. Harry wusste nicht, ob er mit seinem Professor darauf ansprechen sollte.  _

_ “Ähm Professor... “ Dumbledore schaute zu Harry rüber.  _

_ “Ich… sollte.. dann besser mal gehen.” Harry wollte sich gerade, auf den weg machen.  _

_ “Bevor sie gehen Mister Potter muss ich sie um etwas bitten.” Harry blieb stehen und drehte sich wieder um.  _

_ “Kann ich mich darauf verlassen das dies unter uns bleibt.” Harry nickte eilig. Dumbledore lächelte ihn sanft zu.  _

_ “Dann wünsche ich ihnen eine Gute Nacht. Vergessen sie ihren Tarnumhang nicht schon wieder.”  _

  
  
  
  



	3. Eldertree

**_Jeden Abend, während des Sommers, trafen sich zwei jungen, immer um dieselbe Uhrzeit, am Holunderbaum in Godric's Hallow. Albus kam an dem Heutigen Abend etwas später weshalb sein Freund schon gemütlich neben den Baum saß. "Ich dachte du würdest heute nicht mehr auftauchen, Albus"_ **

_Scorpius hielt eine Gitarre in seine Hand und lächelte dem jungen Potter zu, was sein gegenüber erröten ließ. "Mein Vater hat mich aufgehalten." entschuldigte sich der schwarz haarige und setzte sich neben den Gitarristen der ein paar Akkorde erklingen ließ._

**Gellert der bis vor kurzem noch gelesen hatte, lag sein Buch neben ihm und sah ihn die Augen des Älteren. "Mein Bruder hat mich aufgehalten." entschuldigte sich der rothaarige und setzte sich neben seinen Liebhaber und küsste ihn Leidenschaftlich.**

_Albus Potter schloss die Augen für einen Kurzen Moment und genoss die klaren klänge, des Seiten Instruments. "Ich mag es, wenn du auf deiner Gitarre spielst." flüsterte er schon fast. "Ich habe ein Lied geschrieben!", überraschte ihn sein Freund, "Ich weiß nur nicht, ob es gut ist." "Das ist mir egal. Ich höre dich gerne singen." antworte er, dem zweifelten Musiker. Sein Freund machte Scorpius Mut._

_ We're sitting under the Elder tree. _

**Gellert und Albus lösten sich von dem Kuss und schauten sich tief in die Augen. " Ich kann einfach die Finger nicht von dir lassen weisest du." die blauen Augen blickten gierig nach den zweifarbigen. "Da bist du nicht allein." erwiderte der jüngere, schloss den Hogwarts Absolvent in seine Arme und kraulte dessen Kopf.**

_ The sun says Goodbye. _

_Albus Potter öffnete seine Augen und beobachte den Sonnen Untergang. Er gab ein leichtes Seufzen von sich. Dieser Moment war einfach nur schön. Er schaute verträumt zu Scorpius. Er konnte es nicht erklären aber in seinem Bauch bildete sich ein leichtes kribbeln._

_ All that I want to see, _

**Auch die beiden Turteltäubchen sahen sich den Sonnenuntergang zusammen an. "Ich wünsche mir nicht mehr, als das dieser Moment ewig wehrt Gellert." sein gegenüber kicherte kurz. " Wie willst du das anstellen Albus?" Der ältere zuckte nur mit den Schultern. " Die Heiligtümer des Todes?" aus dem kichern wurde ein Lachen. "Albus, Albus."**

_ Is your hand in mine. _

_Scorpius Gesang war eine Magie für sich. Sie erfüllte die Luft. Seine Stimme klang als sehnte er sich wirklich nach der Hand seines Freundes. Albus Potter rutschte näher an ihm ran um ihn besser betrachten zu können._

_ We're singing under the Elder tree. _

**"Wir werden noch viele Momente wie diesen erleben" versicherte ihm Gellert. Albus Dumbledore nickte beruhigt. "Ich möchte mit dir die Welt erobern Gellert Grindelwald. Ich möchte Alt mit dir werden."**

_ The stars greeting us. _

_"Ich möchte mit dir die Welt entdecken Scorpius Malfoy. Ich möchte das wir für immer zusammen bleiben." rutschte es ihm heraus. Potter wurde knallrot und versteckte, mit deinen Händen, sein Gesicht. Er hat sich von dem Moment mitreisen lassen. Wie peinlich. Sein gegenüber aber lächelte nur und spielte sein Lied unbeirrt weiter._

_ All that I want to feel. _

**Gellert lächelte über die Worte seines geliebten. "Mach dir keine Sorge Liebling. All unsere Pläne werden in Erfüllung gehen." er stand auf und half Albus auf die Beine. " Sie werden alle erkennen, das Gellert Grindelwald und Albus Dumbledore die mächtigsten Zauberer sind! Sie werden uns vergöttern!" Im Abendlicht sah der junge Gellert Grindelwald wunderschön aus. Es verschlug Albus die Sprache.**

_Is our growing love._

_Scorpius legte einen alten Zauber auf den Gesang, welcher die Luft vibrieren ließ und die Melodie durch Zeit und Raum klingen ließ. Er machte eine kurze Pause. "Ich möchte auch die Welt mit dir Endecken. Albus" flüsterte er seinen Freund zu._

_**I'm going back in Time.** _

**Gellert beugte sich über Albus und wollten sich gerade wieder einen Kuss stehlen als er plötzlich eine Stimme hörte. Seine Liebe schien den Gesang auch zu hören. "Was ist das denn?"**

_**But let's see the Future.** _

_Scorpius lächelte den grünen Augen zu als er zwei Silhouetten herzauberte. "Wow." Albus erkannte den Zauber. Ein Zeitzauber der die Erinnerungen eines Ortes aufzeigen konnte. Es waren zwei Jungs ungefähr in ihrem Alter. Sie schienen Scorpius Lied auch hören zu können._

_**I'm going back in Time.** _

**"Da singt in der Zukunft jemand ein Lied... Das ist selten." erklärte Gellert in Gedanken verloren der Stimme folgend. Es war ein Zauber, der zwar einfach auszuführen war, aber selten genutzt wurde, weil es keinen nutzen brachte. "Ein magisches Lied." gab Albus zu und hielt Gellerts hand.**

_**But let's see the Future.** _

_Albus Severus Potter sah den beiden zu wie sie Händchen halten. Wollte sein Freund ihm damit etwas sagen? Fühlte sich Scorpius genauso zu ihm ihn gezogen wie er zu ihm? Zeigte er ihm deshalb, das Pärchen welches vor Jahren auch hier war?_

_**We're living under the Elder tree** _

**Albus griff um Gellerts Taille und schmiegte sich an dessen Gesicht. Beide wiegten sich zur Melodie. Der Blonde musste schmunzeln. Es war kitschig, aber im Moment einfach nur wunderbar. Er fragte sich, wer ausgerechnet jetzt für sie singen würde. Egal wer auch immer es wahr er wusste von ihrer Beziehung**.

_**You left a mark** _

_Albus konnte sich nicht entscheide, ob er sich die Liebenden oder seinen Freund betrachten soll. Beides gefiel ihm sehr. Der Anblick zweier Liebenden die sich zum Lied wiegten, Scorpius der mit seinem Gesang und seinem Gitarrenspiel die Zeiten vereinte._

_**All that I want to hear.** _

**Gellert und Albus schmiegten sich einander und tauschten, zarte küsse aus. "Ich liebe dich, Albus." flüsterte der Jüngere. "Ich weiß" "Albus das darfst du nicht vergessen" "Warum sollte ich das?" die Küsse des Rothaarigen wurden intensiver. "Ich will einen Blutpakt, Albus!" Der Ältere sah perplex in die Augen seiner Liebe, nach einer kurzen Überlegung nickte er jedoch zustimmend.**

_**You are in my heart.** _

_Scorpius schaute auffordernd zu seinem besten Freund. Gerne hätte Albus die Worte ausgesprochen doch er empfand es noch als zu früh. Er wollte sich gedulden, um nicht den Gesang seines Schwarms zu unterbrechen._

**_ We're dying under the elder tree. _ **

**Gellert und Albus gingen zum Holunderbaum und ritzten ihre Namen rein. "Gellert und Albus" Sie betrachteten ihr Werk und lächelten sich zu. "Nun wird die ganze Welt von uns erfahren." sagte der Blond selbst sicher. Die blauen Augen schauten ihn an.**

_** We can't fight. ** _

_Albus Severus Potter schaute die Silhouetten am Baum genauer an. Erst jetzt bemerkte er das in dem Baum etwas eingeritzt war. "Gellert und Albus." lass er es laut vor. Scorpius musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen was ihn aber nicht davon abhielt unbeirrt weiterzusingen._

_** We never will be free. ** _

**Die zweifarbigen und die blauen Augen trafen sich. Gellert machte den ersten Schritt und schnitt in die Handfläche. Zögernd machte es sein gegenüber nach. Ihre Hände zitterten, als die wunden gegeneinander pressten und sich schworen sich nie anzugreifen.**

**_ Of our last night. _ **

_Dem jungen Potter stockte der Atem als er die Vergängliche Prozedur mit ansah. "Ein Blutpakt!" rief er fasziniert. Schaute dann zu Scorpius der sich über seine Reaktion zu freuen schien. War es das, was der Blonde wollte? Albus brauchte eine Erklärung._

**_ I'm going back in Time.  _ **

**_ But let's see the Future.  _ **

**_ I'm going back in Time.  _ **

**_ But let's see the Future. _ **

**_Für einen kurzen Moment blieb die Zeit stehen. Die vier Jungen sahen der Entstehung des Paktes zu. Es war ein kleines silbernes Fläschchen. Was ein faszinierendes kleinen Schmuckstück entstehen konnte, wenn zwei Liebende sich ewige Treue schworen._ **

_Scorpius sah zu Albus Potter. "Warum zeigst du mir das alles", die grünen Augen sahen ihn fragend an. Aber der Blonde schwieg und begann die letzte Strophe zu singen._

_ **Two boys under the Elder tree.** _

**Die Liebenden, welches sich gerade durch den Pakt einander gebunden hatten, küssten sich leidenschaftlich. "Nun kann uns nichts mehr trennen." flüsterte Gellert dem rothaarigen in Ohr.**

_ **They'll never find out.** _

_Die Silhouetten verschwanden was Albus etwas enttäuschte. Er hätte ihnen gerne noch weiter zu gesehen. Aber wie sagt man immer? Man sollte aufhören, wenn es am schönsten wird._

_What happened under the elder tree_ ,

**Der Gesang verstummte mittlerweile war es Nachts. "Lass uns nachhause gehen, Albus." forderte Gellert den älteren auf. "Zu dir oder zu mir?" fragte sein Gegenüber schmunzelnd. "Zu mir natürlich. Ich habe keine Lust auf Aberforth Kommentare." lachte der blonde. Hand in hand machten sie sich auf den weg. Sie hatten noch eine lange Nacht vor sich.**

_And of our greater love._

_ Greater love. _

_"Ich liebe dich Albus Severus Potter." Der schwarzhaarige wurde mit einem schlag rot wie eine Tomate. "Scorpius, das war mit Abstand die schönste liebes Erklärung." Scorpius kicherte und gab ihm einen schüchternen Kuss auf die Wangen._

_"Nun erklär mir mal wer Gellert ist, Albus?" Albus sah verwirrt wieder auf die Namen, die in den Baum eingeritzt waren. " Ich hab echt keine Ahnung." Der blonde hob eine Augenbraue._

_"Echt nicht?" fragte er noch mal nach._ _"Nein, wirklich nicht! Ich kenne keinen Gellert."_ _"Grindelwald" unterbrach Scorpius, seinen nervös werdenden Freund. "Was?" "Was wir gerade gesehen haben waren die Erringungen des Baumes an Albus Dumbledore und Gellert Grindelwald." erklärte er Albus._

_"Warte warte, du willst mir sagen Albus Dumbledore und der zweitmächtigste schwarz Magier waren...?" Scorpius nickte nur lächelnd."Ich muss meinen Vater davon..." der schwarzhaarige stoppte und sah zu seinem Freund, der etwas enttäuscht aus sah. "Albus Severus Potter! Ich denke nicht das es eine gute Idee ist."_

_" Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du davon weißt?" Scorpius musste wieder schmunzeln. "Geheimnis" neckte ihn der Blond und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Ich sollte jetzt besser nachhause gehen. Es ist spät." verabschiedete er sich und machte sich auf den Weg. Albus schaute Scorpius noch verträumt nach bevor auch er sich auf den Weg machte._


End file.
